Riza in wonderland
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: The title speaks for itself, Riza finds out that there is more to her job than just working. If you keep your eyes open, you can spot some Royai. Please read and review.


**Y.F.P:** Oh my god yay! I have just finished my English and RE exam! Damn that school for making me go through so much pain! 3 in the MORNING I was was reading poems about families and notes about God! I'm so thankful it's over! I also got Wednesday to rest before I start for my mathes. (which I WILL fail!) So here is a funny little story I have thought of while banging my head on a wall with a maths book in my hand.

**Ed: **Nothing bad will happen to me right?

**Roy: **Or me?

**Y.F.P: **You two are such babies! It's a cute and funny story, what do you think is going to happen?

**Ed: **Well knowing you…

**Y.F.P: **YOU TALK NO MORE!

Another thing is that you may have seen this from Ouran High School Host Club, so for the disclamer I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. (Just to be on the safe side.

**00000**

The sun shined bight on the military building as two figures walked towards the main doors. The first figure was a quite old man wearing round glasses, a military uniform, hands place behind his back and a smile hide under his moustache. As other military persons past him they would saluted him saying 'good morning Lieutenant General Grumman.' The next figure walking two steps behine him was a young girl, no older that 14 years. Her blonde hair was cut short to her back of her neck and her bangs covered part of her face. Her copper coloured eyes reflective the sun. She would repeatedly pull down at her orange sleeveless knee long dress, and then at the sleeves of the black turtleneck top she wore underneath the dress. At some stage she had cursed herself for wearing buckled heal shoes and not her simple slip ons.

When they had reached the main doors, the older man walked in without a second thought, but young girl stopped in front of them. She stared at inside of building in wonder, she gave a sigh before following the older man.

As they walked down the hall ways, the older man turned his head so he could see the girl. "Is something wrong Riza?" The girl stopped walking so she stood still, making the older man do the same.

"No grandfather." She simplely anwsered.

"Please don't lie to me, your father taught you better." Riza eyes met her grandfather's, she didn't want to tell him of her envying her father's student. He had spent more time with her father than she had in her life. For her it was a bitter thought.

"I do not lie grandfather," she said with small fake smile, praying that he would believe her. He smiled back to her before he begain to walk again. Riza picked up speed and followed him like before.

Finally they reached a pair of doors, Grumman had a meeting for a hour, for this reason he had worried about taking his granddaughter with him to work. But she was smart for her age. She was a very talented young woman, being too talented was her problem. Her father was too busy with his alchemy, so she decided her direction and prepared for her examinations all on her own. Grumman had worried that she was growing up too fast, so he decided that he would spend more time with her, so she could have a chance of a childhood. This was just one of her vists to her grandfather's workplace.

He turned around gave her another warm smile. "Riza, if you want to, you can take a look around the building while I'm in this meeting. We're in a holiday season, so there's probably no one around." It took a moment for her to speak, as if she was thinking about it.

"Yes, I would like to look around." She bowed to her grandfather, to show her thanks before walking past him. He gave a sigh before entering the meeting room.

Riza wondered through the lonely hallways, the clicks of her heals the were the only sound. She climbed serval stairs and entered doorways that reveled nothing more than dark offices. More time past and she soon became board with finding nothing. She was about to go off and find the door that her grandfather went in to, but her eye caught a open door. A hand appeared from behind it and waved to her. It did surprise her as she made a mouse like noise. She headed towards the door, her walk becoming faster. She could now see more clearly at what had waved at her. It was a boy, a small boy with blonde hair (only a bit lighter than her own), and he was wearing a red coat. He was sitting in the middle of the room with his hands face flat on the floor. He was smiling at her. _He must be younger than me!_ Her mind said, and she decided to ask questions.

"Excuse me…small boy." She said in a loud voice, she took a step inside the room showing she was in control.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD GET RUN OVER BY A DUST BALL!" He yelled back at her, and before she could even say anthing he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor. A blue light appared that filled the room, Riza had to cover her eyes with her arm because it was so bright. When she pulled her arm down from her face she was completely shocked. The boy was gone and there was a large hole where he had been sitting.

"What the hell?" She asked herself as she ran towards the hole. She ran too fast and slipped on the tiled floor, causing her fall into the dark hole. "AAAHHH!"

To her it felt like a life time as she fell deeper in, different coloured lights past her, making her shut her eyes tight. Before she knew it, she lay flat on the floor. "Damn!" She muttered to herself, rubbing her head. She lefted herself up so she was sitting and opened her eyes. The same boy from before stood in front of her again shaking his head as if in disappointment. "Hey," she said to get him to look at her, "could you lend me a hand?" He then ran off with a grin on his face. "Hey come back here!" He ran over to a table and grabbed a bottle of milk. He made a gross face before drinking it, he almost threw it back up, but he stopped himself.

A pink cloud appared in front of him and left just as fast as it came. The boy was gone, Riza jumped up so she standing on her feet. "He disappea…NO HE DIDN'T" She screamed as she saw tiny verson of him ran past her feet. His pace quickened and headed for some tiny doors, he opened them and went through them, closeing them after him. In disbelief, she walked slowly to those tiny doors and opened them with one of her fingers. She could just see the back of him, running further away from her. She closed them and headed to the middle of the room. "What had just happened?" She asked herself and looked around. No other doors. "So that would mean the only exit is…the little tiny one huh? And the milk?" She headed towards the table, and grabbed a bottle, for some reason she drank it as if her life depended on it. Another pink cloud appeared and quickly left. She was just as small, and ran towards the now normal size doors.

Once again, she walked through a dark hallway, passing lit up pictures of a small black and white dog. "What's so great about a dog?" She thought out loud, and faced head on. It was so dark she couldn't the second man hole in the ground. "When does this…AAAHHH NOT AGAIN!" She screamed as she fell into the hole. No lights appeared like before and this time she ended up not on a floor but in water. It took Riza a second to discover that she was in water and headed towards the surface.

As soon as her head came out of the water, she gasped for air, "a… pool?" She said between breaths, her thoughts told her to get out and so she started swimming to the side of the pool with the ladder. When she climbed out, it only came to her that she was no longer in a building, but outside.

"You've cried a lot." Said a voice, Riza's head snapped to where it came from.

"Huh?" She found the person. Another blond haired person, but it was a woman. She looked straightforward and serious. She wore the same thing her grandfather had but she as well wore a long black coat. Her lips stuck out and she was writing something down on a clip board. When Riza moved nearer, she saw that the clip board had something written on it. _This belongs to __Major General__ Olivier Milla Armstrong, so hands off!_ She continued to talk to Riza.

"The water in this pool is all the tears you have shed in your heart up until now. Saddness…loneliness…you have endured much of those all this time right?" The woman Riza had guess to be called Olivier Armstrong was now looking at the 14 year old.

"What are talking about?" Riza became worried, how did this woman know that she was sometimes sad and lonely. And why say something like that about the water. Armstrong gave a sigh before placing her pen in her coat pocket.

"You want to get home? It won't come cheap." Riza gave Armstrong a sigh.

"Why must I pay you? I have no money, by the way what were you writing?"

"Everything." The woman anwsered. "But you don't need to know," she took a step nearer to Riza. "I'm being nice today, so I'll help you for free. That door behine you will help you, just walk in." Riza turned and was shocked when she saw a door. She didn't bother to ask why there was door there. She bowed to Armstrong and headed to the door. "A little tip," she heard the woman say from behind her, "remember that Mustang is one hell of a asshole!" _Mustang? Isn't that a male horse? _Riza asked her mind before entering the doorway.

Riza pushed opened another pair of doors in a rush only to fall face first on the floor.

"Ah, hahaha she tripped, she tripped!" Came yet another voice, Riza left her head to see a sofa. There laying on it was another person in military clothing, this time it was a man, yet again she could see he had blond hair, but it darker, near to the colour red. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and wore a evil smile. But what made Riza's eyebow lift was that he wore on the top of his head cat ears, as well as a cat's tale.

"Who are you?" Riza asked.

Who me? I just a cat!" The man laughed, she played on with the what she thought was a joke.

"I never knew that cats could smile like that. Have you got a name?" The man's smile widened.

"Just call me Havoc." Riza gave a weak smile to him before looking at her dress to brush off any dirt. When she looked back up, Havoc was gone. She looked around the room but she couldn't see him, she gave a sigh before leaving the room.

_How do I leave?_ She asked herself as she walked down a hard path, she was glad to see that the sun had not gone behine a cloud. She stopped when she saw Havoc in front of her.

"Mr. Havoc, excuse me…"

"Are you surprised that I'm beat you here?" He said before she could finshed what she was going to say.

"Ah…yeah."

"I can disappear and appear just like that. I find it hobbie." He laughed. Riza nodded her head.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you…which way should I go?"

"That depends on where you want to go."

"I want to go back to where I came from." There was a bit of anger in her voice, she didn't liked being played with.

"You are not allowed to go back without seeing the king."

"The king?" Havoc didn't anwser, he just stood there with his back against a wall. Riza gave a sniff before walking past him. A second later he was walking beside her.

"You could say that the kind rules over this world." Riza stood still, and Havoc did the same.

"Thank you for the information, but maybe you could stop playing with me and try and get a girlfriend that you are so hopelessly bad at." She didn't know where the information came from, it just appeared in her head. Riza started to walk again, but Havoc didn't moved. His mouth opened before closeing, and he watched her walked further away from him.

Much later, Riza had gotten away from Havoc and was now standing in front of a building that looked like the building her grandfather worked at. It gave her hope as she pushed the doors open. What was inside surprised her a little bit. There was a large table with lots of chairs surounding it. Three of them being used. Two of the men sitting there both had black hair, and wore the military uniform. Yet one of them, who was wearing glasses and had a thin beard wore pink rabbet ears on his head. And the other man wore white gloves and a white top hat with the letters _R _and _M _in red on it. She moved so she was standing next to the table. "Hello," she introduce herself, "I'm Riza and…"

"No seats open here." The one with hat said.

"Yeah, no open seats here." The other man said right after.

"Huh?" Riza asked with a questionable look on her face.

"No open seats here!" Both men said at the same time. Riza gave a sigh.

"I didn't know they were all taken, bye." She turned and headed to the other pairs of doors and then heard a gasp from both men. She turned to look at them.

"Ahh, hold it, hold it, don't walk off!" Yelled the man with the hat.

"It was joke!" the other laughed, "there are plenty of open seats!" As she moved to one of the seats the man with the hat began to talk.

"You may call me Roy, or Mustang, or sir. This man is called Hughes and this one…" He pointed to other person eating cake, "You can call him Edward." Riza's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're the first person I met…the small boy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD GET RUN OVER BY A DUST BALL?" Edward yelled as he jumped up and down on his chair. Riza who had sat down began to laugh, never in her life had she known someone to be so angry. Roy watched her laugh and smiled. He then turned to Edward.

"You used that quote in front of her before, we expect you to think of new ones. For a punishment, you must look at all Hughes' picures of his daughter." Ed stopped and gave a cry. He then moved to the chair near Hughes and waited for him to take out the pictures.

"Why is it a punishment to look at pictures sir?" Riza asked Roy, he looked disappionted when she decided to call him sir. But he returned to his smile a moment after.

"It's a punishment when he shoves the pictures in your face all the time." She didn't get it, so she change the subject.

"I would like to ask something."

"You hair is quite short." Roy began.

"Huh?"

"I like your hair, but it actually needs to be longer." He pulled out a brown hair clip from his pocket and place it in front of her. "Just long enough to be pulled back by this."

"Could we not talk about my hair?" She asked with a hint of anger, she was played again. Hughes looked up from the pictures and a crying Ed.

"And you are wearing a dress today," he pointed out.

"I am a girl you know." Riza anwsered back, "Actually it doesn't matter."

"HEY!" Hughes yelled as he finish torturing Edward. He pulled out a bottle of wine from under the table. "How about some wine?" Riza looked at him as if he was the dumbest person ever.

"Drinking under age is forbidden by law." She answered with a very serious tone. Roy just rolled his eyes and reached out for the bottle, he pour a large glass and bought it to his lips. The three males moved nearer to each other, so that they could talk with Riza hearing them. Ed started.

"I knew her character is a bit too difficult to be Alice." They all nodded and Hughes was the next to speak.

"Yeah, it doesn't really fit her somehow…"

"But…" Roy interrupted, "she looks so cute!" Little stars appeared in his eyes, Hughes and Ed both rolled their eyes.

"Indeed." They both said with sarcasm dipping from their mouths. Roy gave of them an hateful glare. He turned to Riza to give her smiled before reaching into his pocket to pull out a watch. After looking at it he fell into deep thought, Riza was about to ask what he was doing before he spoke again.

"Here, it is always 1200 hours." Hughes and Ed returned to their seats and Roy spoke again. "That's why it's always lunch time." It was now that Riza became worried, never in her life had she wanted to go home so much.

"What…what is this place exactly?" She asked while shakeing a little bit. "I came here to the military central because my grandfather wanted to spend time with me, but I'm here." Roy placed the watch back in his pocket and took another slip of the wine. He place back down and looked at her eye to eye.

"Here's a question, do you remember me from anywhere?" Riza did think about this, he wouldn't ask a question of such if he didn't think he would get a anwser, but she couldn't remember anythink.

"No." She answered simply. "We still are in Central right?"

"What do you plan on doing after joining the military?" Roy snapped back. She didn't say anything so he asked his question again. "What do you plan to do after joining the military?"

"What kind of question is…fine, I'll play along. I will work."

"Work?" Edward asked as he ate some more cake, "is that all you are going to do?" He finished his cake but let Hughes asked the next question.

"Why?" Riza looked down at the table so her eye caught the hair clip, when thinking about it more, she would like to join the military, just like her grandfather. She had trained with guns as well, (but when asking her she would say she was not her strong point…for now) Her father's views on the other hand, were a different story. Pulling herself back to the present time, she smiled and looked at the three males.

"I have a dream that I want to accomplish, I would join the military so that I can work to reached this dream."

"How wonderful." Smiled Ed, and he reached out for more blueberry cake. "And what would this dream be?" Riza now wore a large smile over her face, she loved to talk to about her dreams.

"In the future I want to help people and…" Roy raised a hand in front of her so she could finished.

"But there is more to a soilder's life than just working right?" He waited for a reply from the young girl, which he got in a few seconds.

"What more is there but work?" The hand he held in the air fell to the table and moved towards her hand. He grabbed her hand and held it in a tight grip.

"There are many other things. Fun things." After Roy had said that there was silence around the table, Ed had stopped eating and Hughes had place his pictures back in their hiding place.

Fun things.

The silence was broken by the sound of trumpets from outside the building, Riza pulled her hand away from Roy's and turned her head to the window.

"Why can we hear trumpets?" She questioned them, Hughes stood up and cleaned himself of any dust.

"A court trial is about it start. A father is about to be sentence to death." Hughes simply said. The words cut deep into Riza, she slammed her hands on the table, causing the wine glass Roy was drinking from spill. All three jumped, to see a girl they thought as carm was now filled with rage.

"WHY?!" She yelled, swiching her looks to each of them.

"Because the King feels that someone should die today." Roy muttered, he said this as he ran his fingers into the wine now spilled on the table. "I guess it's an order?"

"But that is wrong! Absolutely wrong! No one should follow such a command!" She jumped out of her seat and ran for the doors, leaving them at the table. They waited until she push the doors open and disappeared. Hughes started to laugh.

"Hawkeye is still Hawkeye, even in her dreams."

In the court room King Bradley sat and he surrounded by others near his rank. In front of them was a man hidden by the shadows "The accused, a father." Bradley began, "you are a teacher and researcher of alchemy. You think of nothing else and complete your tasks you asked yourself with full effort. Do you admit your crime?" Before the man could answer, the sound of doors being slammed open could be heard.

"Is that a crime?" Came a loud female voice. Everyone turned to the same place, standing in the main entance was Riza, breathing loudly. Bradley raised an eyebrow before standing up.

"Ans who might you be? What do you want?" He asked, showing her a fake smile. It took a moment for Riza to anwser, she had turned red from running and was scared, but she swallowed her fear and took a step forward.

"I wish to be the lawyer for the defendant." She could hear the other men laughing at what they thought was a silly idea. Riza couldn't feel a vein popping in her head. "The defendant is a teacher, it can't be against the law to be a teacher, to do his job!"

The man sitting next to Bradley stood up, Riza could remember him from somewhere, but it was hard. He was the next to speak, or rather shout.

"By leaving his precious child alone? That is his crime, even if he was doing his job, to leave a child all alone without any care…and to make them feel lonely."

"Please wait," Riza shouted back at him. "That's not right. Children know very well when their parents are busy. They will not bear or wish to bring any ill will towards their parents. Besides, if you sentence is man to death…what will the child do then?"

"This is place of law," yelled Bradley using a his hand to pushed the other man back into his seat. "Not a place for personal emotions!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Riza yelled at the top of her lungs, making Bradley tongue click in anger.

"This is insolence!" He said said in quiet but firm voice, "do you even have proof that you are a lawyer? And before that, are you not a criminal? Fine then let's deal with this female first!"

"Me?" She asked. Bradley smiled and sat down.

"Your crimes in the war, how you killed men, women and children." Riza gasped and took a step back, before taking a step forward again.

"DON'T TELL ME I DID THOSE THINGS, WHY ARE YOU MAKING UP SUCH AWFUL THINGS!"

"Regardless of when it happened. You are reposnable of such crimes."

"What the hell? I didn't…" Riza stopped what she was saying as she mind showed her an older version herself. She was in a war and she was doing such things. After seeing them, her face grew pale and yet again, took a step backwards. She gasped when a pair arms grabbed her and pulled her into tight hug. Riza looked down to see blue sleeves and white gloves. She turned her head to look at the person, it was the man from before…Roy, but he didn't have his hat on. He gave her a warm smile.

"You will commit what you saw, and so will I and many others." She turned towards the rest of the men but all of them were gone. Herself and Roy were the only people in the room. He continued, "but I will change this world, so nothing like that will happen again." She turned to him again but he had changed, he looked younger, around the age of 15, and wore different clothes. He now wore a dark green shirt and black pants, she could also remember him. He was her father's student. "But I need your trust and I need your loyalty…I need your love." He pressed a kiss to her neck, sucking lightly. She took deep breaths before relaxing him his arms, closeing her eyes.

"Yes, I'll give you my trust, my loyalty…my love," she turned in his arms and lips met for the first time.

"Hey Hawkeye! Wait up!" Riza opened her eyes slowly and relised where she was, she was sitting behine a desk in the library. Havoc stood next to her, his hand on her back, a cigarette handing out of mouth. He gave her smile, "you fell alseep; that's rare! You better get up, you left to do research saying you would be half a hour."

"How long have I been?" She asked wipping her eyes.

"You've been gone almost three hours! The Colonel's having a fit over it, sent me to find you. I won't be surprised if he burns the building down just to find you, so we better leave." Riza nodded and stood up, and headed to the door with Havoc left standing. "So what about this work?" She smiled and turned to him.

"Havoc, there is more to our jobs than working."

"Such as?" Riza didn't even have to think about her anwser.

"Fun things." She laughed and walked out leaving Havoc with is mouth hanging out, the cigarette falling from his mouth. He quickly stepped on it, putting it out and ran off to catch up with her.

Fun things.

**00000**

I really like this story and I hope you do too. Sorry if you found any gramma mistakes, I'm really bad at gramma. Please review because they help me stay on the road of not going insane, lol. See ya! XD


End file.
